


Omitted Sins

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Camilla bends the rules.





	Omitted Sins

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 12/Said in brief, or by bending the rules

"What do you think?" Camilla questioned as she watched Xander's expression. If he was pleased, he certainly wasn't showing it. "It's exactly what he asked for. A combat-ready unit, on fresh wyverns, ready to obey."

"How did you...?"

"I got a little help," Camilla admitted with a smile. "Put a lot of my own energy into them as well. I'll need to sleep for a week after this."

"An entire unit of Einherjar at your disposal..."

"Father will be pleased," Camilla finished for him. "As long as he doesn't find out they're Einherjar. And besides, I'm keeping them for as long as I can. They're not disposable. You're the one who inspects the troops now, anyway. Father hasn't come to see them in ages."

"That's true," Xander replied. "I'm curious to see how effective they'll be. Will they obey?"

"Perfectly. Octu?" Snapping her fingers, one of the soldiers climbed down from its mount and walked over to them.

"Your orders, milady?"

Camilla grinned and gave the most outlandish order she could think of and then licked her lips, waiting to see how Xander would react.

His expression was priceless when her words were carried out to the letter.

"They're perfect."


End file.
